familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Medak district
| subdivision_type1 = State | subdivision_name1 = Andhra Pradesh | subdivision_type2 = Region | subdivision_name2 = Telangana | subdivision_type3 = Most Populous City | subdivision_name3 = Siddipet | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | named_for = | seat_type = Headquarters | seat= Sangareddi | government_type = | governing_body = | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_rank = | area_total_km2 = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | population_total = | population_as_of = | population_rank = | population_density_km2 = | population_demonym = | population_footnotes = | demographics_type1 = Languages | demographics1_title1 = Official | demographics1_info1 = Telugu | timezone1 = IST | utc_offset1 = +5:30 | postal_code_type = | postal_code = | registration_plate = | website = medakdistrict.net | footnotes = }} Medak District ( ) is located in the state of Andhra Pradesh, India. Sangareddi is the district headquarters of Medak and Siddipet is the most populous city. The district had a population of 26,70,097, of which 14.36% were urban as of 2001. History The district was once under the vast Mauryan empire during the rule of Ashoka, followed by Sathavahanas. Archaeological excavations conducted at Kondapur village in the southern parts of the district yielded several ruins of Buddhist Monasteries and coins of Sathavahana dynasty. Some inscriptions indicate the existence of Jain Vestiges in the district.http://www.indiatravelite.com/hyderabad/medakintroduction.htm Medak area found its peaks during the rule of Kakatiya empire. The fort built at Medak was called the Methukudurgam (and the area as Methukuseema), from the Telugu word Methuku - meaning cooked rice grain. In 20th century Medak district was a part of Nizam princely State before independence and merged into Hyderabad State in Independent India and presently a part of Andhra Pradesh. The district is currently a part of the Red Corridor. Geography Medak district occupies an area of approximately , comparatively equivalent to Canada's Prince Charles Island. It is located at 18.03° N 78.27° E.1 It has an average elevation of 442 metres (1450 feet). Other big towns in the Medak district include Medak, Siddipet, Dubbaka, Narsapur, Ramayampet, Gajwel, Narayankhed, Zaheerabad, Jogipet, Patancheru, Sadasivpet, Sangareddy, Ramachandrapuram, and Gummadidala. IIT Hyderabad is also located in this district. Economy In 2006 the Indian government named Medak one of the country's 250 most backward districts (out of a total of 640). It is one of the thirteen districts in Andhra Pradesh currently receiving funds from the Backward Regions Grant Fund Programme (BRGF). Household indicators In 2007–2008 the International Institute for Population Sciences interviewed 1169 households in 43 villages across the district. They found that 89.6% had access to electricity, 96.2% had drinking water, 34.5% toilet facilities, and 27.5% lived in a pucca (permanent) home. 28.9% of girls wed before the legal age of 18 and 87.4% of interviewees carried a BPL card. Divisions Mandals There are 46 mandals in Medak district. * Alladurg * Andole * Chegunta * Chinna Kodur * Doultabad * Dubbak * Gajwel * Hathnoora * Jagadevpur * Jharasangam * Jinnaram * Kalher * Kangti * Kohir * Kondapak * Kondapur * Kowdipalle * Kulcharam * Manoor * Medak * Mirdoddi * Mulug * Munpalle * Nanganur * Narayankhed * Narsapur * Nyalkal * Papannapet * Patancheru * Pulkal * Raikode * Ramachandrapuram * Ramayampet * Regode * Sadasivpet * Sangareddy * Shankarampet-A * Chinna Shankarampet * Shivampet * Siddipet * Tekmal * Thoguta * Tupran * Wargal * Yeldurthy * Zahirabad Demographics According to the 2011 census Medak district has a population of 3,031,877, roughly equal to the nation of Oman Flora and fauna Narsapur Forest, located 35 km from Hyderabad, is spread between Gummadidala and Narsapur. This forest covers 30 km². This has variety of trees, many lakes and supports wildlife. Lately, this has become a hotspot for Telugu film shootings. Manjira Wildlife Sanctuary, located 75 km from Medak and 5 km from Sangareddy, is spread over 20 km². The average width of the sanctuary is 500 to 800 m. Nestling between Manjeera and Singoor barrages, the Manjira wild life sanctuary comprises nine small islands which are home to a number of resident and migratory birds in addition to marsh crocodiles and muggar. Madyaragam which is quiet old with Gandhi statue inside, with height which is located in the center of the city Manjira River,The Devnoor, the village of Regode Mandal is very beautiful village over the medak dist. the river of manjeera is flows through the Devnoor. Temples A new temple has been constructed in the village of Kodur, Pulkal mandal, Medak District and has been named as Sri Uma Naga Lingeshwara Devalayam. The temple was inaugurated on Wednesday, Feb 16th 2011 Also another Temple Sri Durga Bhavani aalayam which is constructed in 2001 made of a single stone in Ismailkhanpet (also known as EESHWARAPURAM),sangareddy mandal surrounded by the fort and this temple has been becoming more popular with hundreds of devotees in and around the village. go to http://www.ismailkhanpet.blogspot.com/ for more details about this village and temple. Gallery Medak Fort Entrance.JPG|Medak Fort Entrance Sri Uma Naga Lingeshwara Temple.jpg|Sri Uma Naga Lingeshwara Temple, Kodur, Pulkal Mandal A view from Pocharam Lake W IMG 9968.jpg|A view from Pocharam Lake Medakcathedralsideview.png|Medak cathedral Brahminy Starling (Sturnus pagodarum) W2 IMG 0479.jpg|Brahminy Starling (Sturnus pagodarum) at Pocharam Lake Edupayala.jpg|Edupayala temple References External links * Official site * http://www.onefivenine.com/india/villag/MedakList Of Mandals in Medak * * Grievance redressal solution - Public grievance redressal solution Category:Medak district Category:Districts of Andhra Pradesh